unforgotten_realms_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Spanky the Monkey
Sir Spanky the Monkey, the eldest of seven, is a character portrayed by PauseUnpause during the Nuren campaign. He is the leader of the party during the game. Characteristics Sir Spanky the Monkey is 269 years old. Personality Sir Spanky the Monkey shows a deep care for his siblings, as present when he killed their Dad after witnessing his pedophilic behavior towards his brothers, and possibly himself. He is seen as the leader towards his brothers, though his leadership skills is are not displayed well during the Nuren Campaign. Sir Spanky is also known to have a hatred of gnomes. Class and Race Sir Spanky the Monkey is a Dwarf Lumberjack who is infected with Vampirism. Notable Traits and Abilities His skills consisted of the Lumberjack skills Earthquake, Mount, and Woodland Companion. Also during the Nuren Campaign he was inflicted with Vampirism, giving him Vampire powers. Personal Items As a Lumberjack, he owned an axe which would be used for only cutting, though he breaks his bond when he tries to decapitate Kormac to prove his worth to the Skeleton Lord Bopen. Status Sir Spanky is currently an Undead minion of the Skeleton Lord Bopen. The Nuren Campaign Story Arc Sir Spanky the Monkey and his seven siblings travel to Nisovin's Manor in to receive a job that anticipates on completion their retirement. On the way to the village, Sir Spanky and his younger sister Penis Warlock have some conflict over the death of their father. Sir Spanky is able to provide closures for his younger sister as it was for a good reason. At Nisovin's manor Sir Spanky receives a novel containing instructions of how to Bopen's lair. Kormac, a travelling companion would join them to Bopen's lair, the brothers let him come on one condition that they called him New Dad. Once arriving they proceed to the first room in his lair, where Penis Warlock seems to have disappeared from the group. After defeat a few skeletons, Kormac leaves them to take of some his own business, Sir Spanky is the only one to witness this and he receives a hug from Kormac that helps him get over the pedophilic act his father did. After this room they encounter a few mermaids, where after being enlarged by Blinky, Sir Spanky duel wields mermaids as weapons. In the third room they encounter an ogre who they act hostile towards and kill. After finding out he was a father, it reminders the Dwarf brothers of their Dad. Sir Spanky and his brothers then enter the fourth room, when he summons a deer called Robert Moran. As well in this room they the lion's riddle and meet a wizard called Coober who says he is working for Nisovin. Coober offers the group magical items, but Sir Spanky takes the side that they should just kill Coober along with Dicklord and Cockstompulous the Mighty. In the end Coober leaves and the group proceed to the next room. In the next room, Sir Spanky discovers some blood on the floor, which he accidently trips and scraps his elbow in. Then they discover that three necromancers and summoning a wave of undead. The undead start to fill the room and in the hurry, Thanks accidently seals the exit. Robert Moran sacrifices himself to help Sir Spanky get away from the skeletons. After his brother Blinky's death, Sir Spanky starts to gain vampiric powers. Sir Spanky being traumatized runs into the skeletons who ignores him, and is able to sustain sanity even after seeing Robert Moran's carcass. Running past the Sorcerers, Sir Spanky runs into Lord Bopen's room where he find Kormac on his knees in front of Bopen. After seeing Sir Spanky, Bopen offers Sir Spanky to join him as a minion, and champion of Bopen. Sir Spanky agrees, but there is one condition that he has to kill Kormac with his lumberjack axe. At first Sir Spanky is in uproar and refuses to, but in the end he does it anyway. Trivia * The voice editor Pause uses to say Sir Spanky the Monkey is a reference to Sir Schmoopy of Awesometon from Rob's original series Unforgotten Realms. *Sir Spanky the Monkey broke the lumberjack code to only use your axe for chopping wood when he killed Kormac. Category:Nuren Campaign Category:Dwarves Category:Lumberjacks Category:Characters